Premières hésitations
by JessSwann
Summary: Post CoBP, Jack se décide à assouvir un désir et à rendre une petite visite à certaine jeune fille ... Mais les choses vont elles vraiment être celles qu'il espérait ?


**Disclaimer: ****Les persos sont à Disney..... **

_**Bonjour voici donc mon dernier OS écrit pour un concours, j'espère qu'il vous plaira …. Bonen lecture & Reviews ?**_

**Premières hésitations … **

La nuit était sombre, les nuages prémices d'orage dissimulant la lune aux regards, rendant la ville aux ombres anonymes. Ce qui remplissait d'aise l'homme qui s'apprêtait à débarquer… Réajustant son tricorne sur son crâne, Jack Sparrow se tourna vers Gibbs afin de lui donner ses derniers ordres puis embarqua dans la chaloupe qu'il avait fait descendre sous les regards dubitatifs de ses hommes.  
- Jack … Vous êtes sûr que c'est prudent de retourner là bas ? Lui demanda Gibbs d'un ton inquiet.  
Jack fit un grand sourire sûr de lui à ses hommes et commença à s'éloigner en ramant de toutes ses forces.  
- Voyons … Je suis le capitaine Sparrow. Pavoisa-t-il.

Quelques instants plus tard le sourire du pirate s'effaça et il sortit de sa poche son précieux compas qu'il regarda avec angoisse. Une fois de plus l'aiguille se fixa indiquant la ville de Port Royal, ainsi qu'elle le faisait depuis bientôt trois mois.  
- Bugger… Murmura Jack en commençant à ramer en direction de la petite ville endormie.  
Il avait quitté cette dernière presque six mois plus tôt, échappant de justesse à la corde grâce à la diversion menée par Will et Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth….. _

Jack soupira alors qu'il savait à présent où se rendre, le compas ne faisant que lui indiquer que son désir pour la jeune femme était devenu plus urgent… Jack sourit dans les ténèbres et lissa ses moustaches à hâte, bien décidé cette fois à ne pas laisser quoique ce soit l'empêcher de séduire la jolie fille du Gouverneur Swann.

Se fiant à son instinct plus qu'à son compas, Jack se retrouva bien vite sous les fenêtres du Gouverneur . Il plissait les yeux, cherchant quelle pouvait être celle de la femme qu'il désirait séduire lorsque le bruit étouffés de deux voix qu'il connaissait bien l'alerta. Jack s'empressa de se rejeter dans l'ombre et sourit d'un air carnassier en reconnaissant les silhouettes de Will et d'Elizabeth.  
- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer maintenant. Déclarait Will à Elizabeth.  
Jack entendit la respiration d'Elizabeth s'interrompre, suivie par un frôlement de tissu  
- Ne m'accompagneras-tu pas ? Souffla-t-elle tendrement

Jack leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le claquement d'un chaste baiser et passa la tête hors de sa cachette, cherchant à apercevoir le couple à la faveur d'un rayon de lune. Une fois de plus la chance fut au rendez vous et la lueur blafarde lui dévoila le couple chastement enlacé, les mains d'Elizabeth légèrement crispées sur les épaules de Will pendant qu'elle tentait de toute évidence de le convaincre de la suivre . Le pirate se recula dans l'ombre, écoutant sans la moindre gêne le dialogue entre les deux amoureux, souriant des trésors de persuasion que déployait Elizabeth pour convaincre Will de l'accompagner dans sa chambre

Jack traita mentalement d'imbécile le jeune homme tandis que ce dernier répondait d'une voix légèrement altérée à celle qu'il convoitait

- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable Elizabeth… Si j'étais aperçu ton honneur en souffrirait

- Quelle importance ? Souffla la jeune femme tandis qu'un vent malicieux soulevait le voile léger de sa chemise de nuit, dévoilant ses jambes fines à Jack qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Nous serons bientôt mariés…

- Et là je pourrais te rendre visite autant que je le voudrais. Répondit Will avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres. Rentre maintenant…. Nous nous reverrons demain pour ta leçon d'escrime ..

- Oui … Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton déçu qui fit sourire Jack

_Des leçons d'escrime ! Songea t'il en secouant la tête. Turner était décidément soit stupide ou aveugle, voir les deux … La jeune fille du Gouverneur désirait certes des leçons mais sûrement pas de ce type… Jack se sourit à lui-même à cette idée et se renfonça dans l'ombre, attendant patiemment que la rencontre nocturne prenne fin…_

Quelques instants plus tard, il fut exaucé et il suivit du regard Elizabeth qui escaladait avec agilité l'arbre menant à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Jack attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires que Will se décide à s'en aller puis escalada à son tour l'arbre fort pratique, atterrissant sans bruit dans la chambre d'Elizabeth. Plissant les yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre, Jack avança souplement jusqu'au lit de la jeune femme

- Will ? Chuchota Elizabeth en entendant du bruit dans sa chambre. C'est toi ?

- Je crains fort que non trésor … Répondit Jack sur le même ton

Un mouvement précipité salua sa précision et Jack vit Elizabeth bondir hors de son lit

- Jack Sparrow ???

- Capitaine. Corrigea Jack en s'installant sur le lit de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle passait à la hâte une lourde robe de chambre

- Capitaine ou non que venez vous faire dans ma chambre à cette heure ? S'insurgea Elizabeth

Jack la regarda d'un air nonchalant et sourit lentement

- Devinez…

Elizabeth resserra nerveusement les pans de sa robe autour d'elle et se retourna vers Jack, les joues enflammées en le découvrant installé familièrement sur son lit

- Will n'est pas ici . Si vous le cherchez c'est à la forge que vous le trouverez maintenant veuillez … veuillez sortir de mon lit !

Jack se releva lentement et s'approcha d'elle, la fixant avec intensité

- Je ne suis pas venu voir Will et je ne sais que trop bien où il est … Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas encore dans votre lit trésor , pas sans vous…

Elizabeth rougit, la respiration coupée par l'audace du pirate

- Partez où je crie !

- Vous ne ferez pas ça . S'amusa Jack en s'approchant encore d'elle

Elizabeth se mordit nerveusement les lèvres et chercha du regard de quoi se battre

- N'approchez pas ! Je sais me défendre vous savez

- Oui, les leçons d'escrime tout ça… Ironisa Jack en continuant à avancer. Charmant duo à ce sujet… Même si le jeune Turner me parait un peu .. tiède face à vos ardeurs … Vous êtes sûre qu'il n'est pas eunuque ? S'inquiéta Jack avec une grimace dégoûtée

Elizabeth ne tint pas compte de sa remarque s'approcha de lui, outrée

- Vous nous avez espionnés !

- Il aurait été dommage d'interrompre une si délicieuse conversation. Ironisa Jack. J'ai beaucoup aimé le moment où vous avez tenté de persuader le jeune Turner de vous suivre dans votre chambre

- Oh ! Rougit Elizabeth avant de se reprendre. Cela ne vous était pas destiné. Affirma-t-elle d'un ton pédant

- Je m'en doute Miss Swann. Rétorqua Jack d'un ton amusé

- Alors que faites vous encore ici ? Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton hostile. Je ne vous ai pas invité dans ma chambre que je sache

Jack fit une pause, profitant d'une nouvelle faveur de la lune pour admirer le visage délicat de la jeune femme avant de s'approcher de nouveau, les sens en émoi devant la beauté qu'elle tentait inutilement de lui dissimuler

- Je suis venu finir ce que nous avions commencé Elizabeth

- Ce que nous … quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth en le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou

- Vous le savez très bien . Susurra Jack

- Pas du tout. Répondit Elizabeth en rougissant de plus belle, démentant ses paroles

- Allons trésor… Il n'y a pas de rhum cette nuit… Je ne risque donc pas de m'endormir cette fois. Murmura-t-il en glissant sa main le long de la joue de la jeune femme.

Elizabeth commença à trembler tandis que la caresse de Jack sur sa peau s'accentuait et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de le repousser

- Je suis fiancée ! Avec Will

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de m'épouser.. Murmura Jack en approchant sa bouche de la sienne

Elizabeth sentit ses lèvres frôler les siennes et déglutit tandis que le pirate glissait son bras autour de sa taille

- Vous … Balbutia Elizabeth

- Je vous désire Elizabeth. Laissez moi vous offrir ce que votre « fiancé » vous refuse.. Murmura Jack en laissant sa main dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme

Elizabeth, troublée, ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un bruit de pas pressé se fit entendre dans le couloir, les faisant sursauter tout les deux

- Elizabeth ? Demanda la voix du Gouverneur derrière la porte.

La jeune femme jeta un regard affolé en direction de Jack qui ne parvint pas à masquer sa déception

- Un instant Père ! Je viens. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton bien trop alerte pour l'heure nocturne

- Seigneur tu es là… Soupira de soulagement la voix de son père derrière la porte. J'ai eu peur… Je , des soldats ont aperçu le navire de ce maudit Sparrow …

- Vraiment… Ironisa Elizabeth en fixant Jack

Ce dernier se crispa tandis que le Gouverneur s'acharnait sur la porte

- Enfin pourquoi diable t'es tu enfermée ! Ouvre

- Oui oui Père, je viens. Jeta précipitamment Elizabeth à la porte avant de se retourner vers Jack. Partez ! Souffla-t-elle

- Vous êtes sûre ? Ironisa le pirate

- Si mon père vous voit ici il vous tuera. Murmura-t-elle.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Rétorqua Elizabeth. Maintenant partez et ne revenez jamais. Je vais épouser Will… Et je ne partage pas votre inclinaison. Rétorqua-t-elle en le repoussant

- Elizabeth ? Mais à qui parles-tu donc ? Demanda le gouverneur d'un ton perplexe

- A personne Père ! S'exclama Elizabeth en se ruant vers la porte. J'ai juste stupidement laissé tomber la clef et je la cherche à présent

- Seigneur quelle maladroite tu fais…Soupira le Gouverneur d'un ton indulgent

Elizabeth prit la clef dans sa main fine et se retourna vers Jack qui s'inclina moqueusement devant elle, s'approchant rapidement

- Persuadez vous en tant que le voudrez Elizabeth… mais je sais que vous y viendrez… Souffla Jack. Un jour ou l'autre ….votre vraie nature vous amènera jusqu'à moi… Commença-t-il

- Adieu Jack . Répondit fermement Elizabeth en tournant la clef dans la serrure

Le pirate prit une expression catastrophée et se précipita vers la fenêtre, disparaissant au moment où, portant une chandelle, le Gouverneur faisait irruption dans la chambre de sa fille, observant la pièce d'un air suspicieux

Le souffle d'Elizabeth se bloqua dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre, la refermant sèchement

- Depuis quand dors tu les fenêtres ouvertes ?

- J'avais trop chaud. Expliqua Elizabeth dont le visage était effectivement marbré de rouge

- Chaud ou pas ce n'est guère prudent. Lui asséna le gouverneur. En particulier avec le navire de Sparrow aussi proche de notre ville. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on te ravisse à mon affection de nouveau

- Ne vous en faites pas. Le rassura Elizabeth. Jack Sparrow n'a aucune chance d'y parvenir. Dit elle un ton plus haut

Dans l'ombre du balcon, Jack grimaça en l'entendant tandis que le Gouverneur répondait, l'alarmant encore plus

- Oh je m'en doute… Enfin les soldats s'organisent en ce moment même… Dans quelques heures tout au plus, le bateau de Sparrow sera pris et il sera lui-même à la place qu'il mérite : derrière les barreaux… J'espère simplement que Will saura faire preuve de discernement cette fois… Car qu'il soit ou non ton fiancé, je ne pourrais intervenir de nouveau en sa faveur s'il venait encore à s'acoquiner avec ce pirate ….

- Oh . Répondit platement Elizabeth qui était bien placée pour savoir que Jack n'était pas allé rendre visite à son fiancé.

Son père la regarda d'un air suspicieux et la jeune femme rougit de plus belle

- Elizabeth ? Ne me dis pas que tu … Enfin tu ne t'es pas.. compromise avec ce pirate ? S'alarma le Gouverneur

- Non !!! Évidemment que non ! S'insurgea Elizabeth tandis que son père soupirait de soulagement

- Bien .. Je , je te laisse dormir dans ce cas… Je , c'est stupide mais lorsque j'ai su que ce pirate était ici, j'ai craint qu'il ne … qu'il n'essaie de s'approcher de toi. Expliqua piteusement le Gouverneur. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance mais ce Sparrow…

- Ne vous en faites pas Père, je ne pense pas que Jack essaiera de m'approcher. Le rassura Elizabeth à la hâte.

- Bien .. dans ce cas, je te laisse dormir. Bonne nuit ma chérie.. et plus de fenêtres ouvertes. La gourmanda gentiment le gouverneur

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et embrassa son père sur la joue

- Bonne nuit Père…

Une fois son père sorti, Elizabeth attendit quelques instants, attentive aux pas décroissants de ce dernier puis se releva silencieusement, entrebâillant la fenêtre. Mi soulagée, mi déçue, la jeune femme fixa un long moment les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Jack était parti.

*

Pestant contre les soldats, Jack se hissa souplement à bord du Black Pearl et regarda avec acrimonie son équipage

- On lève l'ancre ! Ordonna-t-il

- Jack ? Vous avez trouvé le trésor ? Lui demanda Gibbs d'un air avide tandis que le reste de l'équipage semblait suspendu à leurs lèvres

- Non. Finalement ce dernier était décevant .Répondit Jack d'un ton bourru. Allez les voiles tout ça !!! S'exclama-t-il, contrarié

Tandis que son équipage s'empressait de lui obéir, Jack jeta un dernier regard en direction de Port Royal, tandis que dans son esprit flottait encore le visage de celle qu'il, il en était certain, avait été bien proche de posséder. Finalement il chassa cette pensée d'un geste agacé et marmonna pour lui-même

- Tant pis pour elle … après tout mon seul et unique amour est la mer… Je ne désire rien d'autre.. Se répéta Jack en sortant son compas dont l'aiguille commença à hésiter imperceptiblement sans que le pirate n'y prenne garde ….


End file.
